LA NATURALEZA DEL JUEGO
by izia
Summary: Sakura empieza un juego con Kakashi...kakasaku, sasusaku. Traducción de the nature of the game by Leafygirl. Summary en construcción..:P
1. Jugar al juego

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto, y este fanfic pertenece a Leafygirl, yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo, espero haberlo hecho bien ;) .

Gracias a Yume Fujimi por recomendarme el fic y revisarlo antes de publicarlo ;).

Narración

"Conversación"

_Pensamientos _

**JUGAR AL JUEGO**

Una mañana libre no era algo que Sakura disfrutara, así que viajó a través de los árboles buscando a la persona que acabaría con su aburrimiento. La actual falta de misiones en Konoha le daba más tiempo para jugar a su juego favorito. Cacería. Finalmente, se agachó sigilosamente encima de una rama y encontró a su presa sentada confortablemente sobre la hierba, completamente inconsciente de que su vida estaba en peligro. Soltó una risita maliciosa llevada por la emoción.

"Dame lo que quiero" gritó finalmente hacia abajo.

Esperó.

Nada.

Interpretando su papel , dio un pequeño resoplido cuando no consiguió la reacción que esperaba de su víctima. Su único ojo se deslizaba soñoliento a través de las páginas del libro naranja del que rara vez se desprendía, desairando su ultimátum.

"Sakura, estoy ocupado" dijo de manera despreocupada, provocando un pequeño sonido de impaciencia en ella.

Sacando un kunai de la bolsa que llevaba atada alrededor de su muslo, Sakura lo giró entre sus dedos como advertencia de lo que iba a pasar "Kakashi, dame lo que quiero o te mataré"

Sin esperar una respuesta arrojó el arma hacia su pecho.

Fácilmente como la élite que era, Kakashi atrapó el kunai al vuelo entre dos de sus dedos. Girándolo de la misma manera que Sakura, lo clavó luego en la hierba a su lado y continuó examinando las páginas de su lasciva novela. Si no tuviera la máscara, estaría seguro de que ella hubiera visto que se estaba divirtiendo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener su sonrisa oculta.

Sakura suspiró y saltó desde la rama para aterrizar junto a él.

"¿Hoy no quieres jugar?" dijo dulcemente, acuclillándose junto a su pierna flexionada.

Él levantó la vista y su mirada la recorrió rápidamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Sus contorneadas piernas se manifestaban evidentemente en la figura de sus ajustados pantalones de jounin que llevaba. La ceñida camiseta negra con los emblemas rojos en los hombros estrechaba la parte superior de su cuerpo. Se había convertido en una mujer y él intentó que no se diera cuenta de que lo había notado, pero no lo consiguió. Hatake Kakashi no era de los que pasan por alto algo como eso.

"Sakura, acabo de regresar, me gustaría leer en paz si no te importa. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos jugando a esto? Nunca ganarás. ¿Por qué no te das por vencida?" masculló él volviendo a su libro y tratando de aparentar indiferencia y desinterés.

Vencida, Sakura se sentó en la hierba doblando sus rodillas y rodeándolas con sus brazos. Obviamente, no había nada que pudiera persuadirle para tener una buena lucha hoy así que decidió abandonar. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasada desde que empezaron a jugar ese juego? se preguntaba.

Sin nada que hacer, su mente comenzó a divagar volviendo al punto en el que comenzaron. ¿Había pasado un año entero desde que se quedó a solas con él en el pub? Empezó como cualquier otra noche fuera. Naruto los había dejado para hablar con Jiraiya quién estaba bebiendo en exceso en la barra. Se sentaron tranquilamente mientras veían como los otros ninjas volvían a pedir, recuerda haberse quedado mirando al ninja copia inintencionadamente durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente el notó que le estaba mirando.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" preguntó Kakashi con tono tranquilo pero interesado. Se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en la mesa y le dirigió una mirada acusadora. Podría asegurar que algo pasaba por la mente de ella.

"Tienes ojos jóvenes" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros "Muéstrame el resto de tu cara"

Una carcajada que sonó poco cortés se originó tras su máscara. "¿Por qué debería hacer eso?" El convulsionar de sus hombros y su risita la molestó. Por supuesto, tratándose de Kakashi, lo más probable era que la molestara.

"Quiero verla. Nos conocemos desde hace seis años y creo que deberías dejarme ver como eres" Ella parecía seria, levantó las cejas para subrayar su propósito, pero una sonrisa intentaba asomar a sus labios. Él le hacía difícil mantenerse seria.

"No voy a hacer eso" sacudió su cabeza, todavía riendo.

"Kakashi, dame lo que quiero!" y al instante empezó a reír al darse cuenta de que había sonado como una niña consentida.

Esta vez fue él quién levantó su ceja.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que tendrás que encontrar una manera de quitármela". Volvió a sentarse hacia atrás y ella pudo ver la divertida curvatura de su ojo. Obviamente, no pensó que tuviera oportunidad de quitársela. Pero eso sólo hizo que ella se decidiera. Era inteligente, fuerte y buena estratega. ¿Como de difícil podría ser? Ellos dos se conocían bien, lo intentaría aplicando los conocimientos que tenía de él. Sentía que tenía ventaja.

Su mente empezó a funcionar. Kakashi podía verlo en sus ojos y eso le hizo sonreír.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto hablando con Jiraiya, y entonces pensó en Sasuke que había dejado Konoha hace un año. Todos se conocían desde hacía seis años. Kakashi se iba a hacer misiones de vez en cuando, y volvía después de unos meses, pero siempre volvía en una pieza. Ella y Naruto le robaban parte de su tiempo entre sus novelas y sus otros amigos Jounins.

Sasuke era ANBU ahora y se había ido a una larga misión, que hasta ahora había durado varios meses. Sakura suspiró cuando pensó en él, todavía tenía esos antiguos sentimientos pero disminuidos por su ausencia y mitigados por la constante frialdad que siempre surgía cuando él estaba ahí. Naruto era un Jounin como ella, y los dos hacían misiones... pero nunca como las de Sasuke.

Con el tiempo ella había crecido y madurado. Ahora sentía que sus habilidades estaban muchos más igualadas respecto a las de su antiguo equipo. Ella había trabajado más duro para conseguir los mismo objetivos, pero estaba satisfecha con sus logros. Ya no estaba decepcionada consigo misma. Podía decir felizmente que era uno de ellos, y que ellos eran de ella.

Era normal para las mujeres ser posesiva con los hombres en su vida. Los fuertes sentimientos hacia Sasuke siempre estuvieron presentes. Él era guapo y misterioso, pero aún frío y distante a veces. Naruto había empezado a fijarse en Hinata y ... Kakashi seguía siento Kakashi, y ahora sería su nuevo entretenimiento después de esa noche. Estaba dispuesta a quitarle esa máscara.

Mientras el año pasaba, ella seguía abordándolo cuando quería verlo. Su frase preferida empezaba, "Dame lo que quiero!" Cuando él oía eso sabía lo que iba a venir después. Comenzarían a pelear hasta que Kakashi de alguna manera u otra se las ingeniaría para vencerla, fácilmente a veces, más difícil otras veces. Normalmente terminaba con respiraciones agitadas y risas.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, miró al ninja tranquilamente, estaba sentado con una pierna doblada, la otra estirada en frente de él y su espalda contra el árbol. Las páginas de su libro naranja se agitaron con la suave brisa mientras su ojo volvía a levantar la mirada hacia ella. Era imposible no sonreírle.

Suspirando cómica y ruidosamente, Sakura estiró sus piernas sobre la pierna de Kakashi extendida y las dejó caer encima de su muslo. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que de entre ellos tres, pasaría más tiempo con Kakashi que con los demás, pero allí estaba ella y ya era una costumbre.

Alcanzando el portashurikens de él en su pierna comenzó a abrir y cerrar el botón emitiendo un chasquido para molestarle. Si, era una provocación, pero aquello se adaptaba perfectamente a su juego, ella solía provocarlos a los tres cuando estaban cerca, y en la mayoría de los caso era Kakashi.

"¿Dónde está tu otra mitad?" preguntó Kakashi poniendo el libro en sus rodillas.

"Oh, Naruto, está con Hinata otra vez" Ella cogió el kunai que había a su lado y empezó a girarlo entre sus dedos.

"¿Estás aburrida entonces?" dijo riendo entre dientes "Naruto pasa mucho tiempo con Hinata. Debe haber pasado tu examen"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Sakura arrugó su frente.

"Nada" se rió.

Kakashi sabía como se comportaban las mujeres, y Sakura no era una excepción según su punto de vista. Hyuuga Hinata era una chica dulce, perfecta para el alborotador Naruto. Pero Sakura se veía amenazada por otras mujeres cuando se acercaban a su grupo. Parecía que actuaba como una novia celosa con Naruto y Sasuke, y a veces con él mismo incluso. Era halagador tener a alguien tan apegado a ellos, pero los chicos parecían necesitar un respiro. Ella solía dedicarle atención con su juego, y últimamente parecía que dejaba a Naruto ir detrás de Hinata. Desafortunadamente, no parecía gustarle del todo.

Ella estaba inquieta, y aunque deseaba tener algo de paz disfrutaba de su compañía. Sería mejor entretenerla que tenerla sentada prácticamente encima de él mirándole aburrida mientras él trataba de leer.

"¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?" propuso dándose por vencido.

"Enséñame tu cara primero"

"No"

"Está bien, tomar algo suena bien" Sakura se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Mientras se levantaba pudo ver una sonrisa burlona en sus labios "Mañana pelearé contigo"

Se estaba acordando en ese momento de porque continuaba llevando la máscara. Los labios podían ser muy reveladores. En verdad, disfrutaba de sus batallas. Ella se había convertido en una mujer lista e interesante, pero aún conservaba un inocente encanto. La combinación resultaba muy atractiva. Su dulzura era absorbente, pero podía ser fría y dura cuando lo necesitaba. No había duda de que Sakura se había convertido en una ninja excelente.

Después de adentrarse en el centro de la villa alcanzaron el pub, y se deslizaron dentro encontrándose con unos cuantos amigos ya allí. Divisaron a Gai, Genma y Anko al fondo del local y Kakashi levantó su mano a modo de saludo.

"Vamos, parece que hay sitio" dijo poniendo su mano en la espalda de Sakura y guiándola amablemente hacia ellos.

Con unos tímidos holas , Sakura se sentó en una silla al lado de Genma mientras el grupo les daba la bienvenida. La casualidad había reunido a varios de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha y le hacía sentirse un poco sobrecogida por la habilidad y experiencia que había en la mesa. Ellos siempre le hacían sentirse bienvenida, y ella esperaba que un día Jounins de su calibre le miraran como un igual.

"Ey Hatake¿que has planeado¿acabas de llegar?" dijo Anko guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura decidió que no estaba muy interesada en Anko.

"Si, he estado fuera dos semanas, Creo que me tomaré un descanso. Voy retrasado en mi lectura"

Una ligera risita se oyó alrededor de la mesa. El interés de Kakashi por la lectura erótica era uno de los temas favoritos en su grupo. No era algo de lo que se avergonzara. Se había interesado en ello en los últimos años de su adolescencia, estaban sorprendidos de que a sus treinta y tres años aún fuera adicto a él. Todo el mundo necesitaba un escape de las difíciles misiones y de la dureza de la vida que habían elegido. Kakashi necesitaba sus libros, Anko su chocolate y Genma sus mujeres.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, el grupo recordaba viejos tiempos y bebía más de lo que Sakura había visto beber a un grupo y todavía permanecer un poco sobrio. Pero lentamente, la conversación se vio afectada por el alcohol y comenzó a ser menos comprensible, llena de viejas historias e interesantes cosas que nunca había oído antes. Estaba absorta mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa, escuchando atentamente.

"Bueno Sakura¿como van las cosas?" dijo Genma con un tono suave y sonriendo ampliamente. Movió su silla ruidosamente acercándola a la de ella, dejando bien claro su interés por la chica.

"Bien, Genma". Sakura miró la distancia que les separaba y entonces él recostó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de ella. Se mantenía tan cerca que su colonia era lo único que ella podía oler. Era una escena agradable, y unido a la calidez del cuerpo del ninja junto a la chica, un pequeño cosquilleo revolvía su estómago. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien intentó flirtear con ella.

"¿Aún estás viéndote con alguien?" preguntó serenamente. Habría parecido descortés viniendo de cualquier otro pero parecía que todo lo que dijera él con aquella voz era aceptable, especialmente para las mujeres.

"En verdad nunca lo estuve". De repente estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que le halagaba, Genma notó sus avances. "Um¿por qué?"

Anko y Gai habían comenzado a hablar sobre una invocación y Kakashi había estado escuchando, pero al ver a Genma moverse tan cerca de Sakura, su atención disminuyó. Aunque sabía que debía dejarlos hablar solos, no podía. Era obvio lo que Genma trataba de hacer y se reprendió a si mismo por no haberlo visto venir. Sakura era excepcionalmente bella y Genma normalmente no podría resistirse a alguien como ella. El consumado soltero era demasiado mujeriego como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Kakashi fue tentado a acercar la silla a la de él, pero eso habría dado una mala impresión así que dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso.

"¿Que me dices de una cena tardía conmigo esta noche?" Genma alzó sus cejas y ella miró en sus atractivos ojos marrones mientras recibía más atención de la que había recibido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Eso era una cita¿no¿Le estaba pidiendo salir? Sorpresa, sorpresa, meditaba. La idea le gustaba, pero él era bastante mayor que ella. Aunque, en realidad, en el esquema de los ninjas eso no importaba mucho. Si eres lo suficientemente mayor para matar lo eres para cualquier otra cosa. La edad no era, o por lo menos no debía ser, un impedimento. La idea empezaba a no parecerle tan mala como había considerado, hasta se estaba convirtiendo en atractiva. Pero aún había algo que le impedía aceptar.

Volvió su mirada hacia Kakashi, este tenía una extraña mirada fija en ella.

"Bueno...um...yo..."

Sakura sonrió levemente girándose hacia Genma. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo una cita? Demasiado. Sin embargo Genma tenía una reputación que no era del todo recomendable, y sólo eso tendría que hacer que dijera no. Pero estando al borde de los veinte había tenido muy pocas oportunidades últimamente. En verdad, sentía falta de atención por parte del sexo opuesto. Su juego con Kakashi, aunque divertido, era claramente insuficiente. Ella no podía negar que su apego con los tres ninjas normalmente alejaba a otros, y no se encontraba en situaciones como esta a menudo. Se merecía considerarlo, seriamente o de cualquier otra manera.

Miró a Kakashi otra vez, pero él no dijo nada ni se interpuso, y ella supo que en lo más profundo desearía que lo hubiera hecho. En ese momento su indiferencia la molestó. Si una mujer se hubiera acercado a él estaba segura que ella habría intentado detenerlo. Tristemente, se dio cuenta de que a él no le importaba si tenía una cita.

"Vale" dijo a Genma. "¿Cuando?"

"¿Que tal ahora?"

"¿Debería cambiarme?"

"No, estás perfecta como estás" Él sonrió burlonamente, no estaba del todo segura de si le había gustado. " Vamos, vayamos a algún sitio"

Él cogió su mano ayudándola a levantarse de la silla. Sakura se volvió hacia Kakashi para ver que aún seguía mirándola. ¿Era un shock lo que veía en su cara? Nunca lo había visto así antes.

"Um... ¿te cuento mañana?" dijo ella con tono interrogatorio.

"Ah, si, eso si estoy por aquí" Se giró para ver a sus otros amigos mientras levantaba su mano con un gesto de despedida.

_Bien_. Su falta de preocupación hizo que el rostro de ella se endureciera, se dio la vuelta, cogió la mano de Genma con la suya y se dirigió a la puerta.

Kakashi se giró justo a tiempo para verlos salir. Perplejo. Estaba sorprendido, no porque Genma hubiera preguntado, si no porque Sakura había dicho que sí. Definitivamente eso era un comienzo.

"Guau, Kakashi¿crees que está bien dejar a Genma irse con Sakura? Tu eres muy protector con ella. Me sorprende que hayas dejado que pasara" dijo Anko claramente sorprendida.

"Ella puede cuidarse sola" replico tranquilamente. _Protector? Yo no lo llamaría protector. ¿Que es lo que quiere decir?_

"Creo que ella quería que dijeras algo para detenerla" añadió Anko.

"No, no quería. ¿Por qué piensas eso?" dijo Kakashi alzando una de sus cejas y fingiendo confusión.

"Los hombres sois muy ingenuos" Anko sacudió su cabeza. "La sutileza no funciona contigo Kakashi"

"¿Crees que se meterán en problemas? No estoy seguro de que nuestra inocente Sakura pueda manejar a Genma" añadió Gai en el mismo tono medio ansioso de Anko.

"Estará bien. Es una mujer adulta y una ninja de Konoha por dios. ¿Por qué estáis tan preocupados?" Kakashi los miró sacudiendo su cabeza. Ellos le miraron de una forma extraña y hubo un silenció hasta que Anko suspiró.

"Tiene diecinueve"

"¿Y?"

"¿Puedes acordarte de que haya tenido un novio o haya estado en situaciones parecidas a las que le va a poner Genma?"

"Uh.."

"Él puede ser muy persuasivo"

"¿Persuasivo?"

"Um, insistente"

"Oh"

"¿Y bien?"

"Ella puede cuidar de si misma"

"¿No te importa si está con otro hombre?"

"No soy su padre"

"Eso no es exactamente lo que quiero decir"

"Explícate mejor Anko"

"Urg. No pillas las indirectas Kakashi"

Eso no era del todo cierto. Kakashi no quería admitir que le había molestado. El creía que ella era su Sakura también y que Genma no era exactamente el hombre ideal para dejarla a solas con él. Podía admitirse a si mismo que era un poco posesivo, pero no mostrarlo abiertamente delante de Sakura. Años entrenando juntos y jugando a su juego habían hecho que los dos estuvieran muy unidos, solo que no estaba seguro de en que forma.

"Ella puede cuidar de si misma" repetía en silencio intentando convencerse a si mismo. Quizás mañana tuviera una charla con Genma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¿A donde quieres ir Genma?" preguntó Sakura. El nerviosismo hervía debajo de su calmado rostro, aunque no estaba totalmente segura de que no se notara.

"Tranquila Sakura. No voy a morderte. Puedes aflojar tus puños" sonrió dulcemente y ella pudo ver la sinceridad en su cara.

"Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa. No puedo acordarme de cuando fue la última vez que tuve una cita. Tu propuesta me cogió por sorpresa" Intentó relajar su cuerpo y después respiró profundamente.

"No puedo creer que no hayas tenido una cita en tanto tiempo. Los hombres deben pelearse entre ellos por salir contigo. ¿Que has estado haciendo?" se rió aturdiéndola un poco.

"Bueno, las misiones, pasar tiempo con mis amigos y luchar con Kakashi" sonrió pensando en lo último.

"¿Se puede saber por qué peleas con Kakashi?"

"Oh, bueno, le desafío porque quiero ver su cara" sonrió burlonamente. Si estaba avergonzada, no era obvio; disfrutaba cuando jugaba con Kakashi.

Genma se paró de repente, y ella se paró a su lado. Por un momento la miró tratando de encontrar las palabras. "Sakura, sólo hay una manera de quitarle la máscara a Kakashi y te diré que ningún hombre es capaz de hacerlo"

"¿Como?...ah!" dijo Sakura entendiéndolo de repente. Genma se rió. Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas al pensar en ello. Se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que pudiera quitarle la máscara de ese modo pero nunca lo había considerado seriamente.

Indudablemente, se ponía celosa cuando otras mujeres se le insinuaban claramente delante de ella. Pero aún no le había visto aceptar a ninguna. ¿Les enseñaría su cara a las mujeres? La posibilidad de que un rollo de una noche pudiera ver su cara mientras ella no podía era desquiciante.

"Bueno, creo que si de verdad quieres ir por ese camino, puedes hacerlo. Realmente no creo que encuentres mucha dificultad"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó ella, aún sabiendo que conocía la respuesta.

"Bueno, vosotros dos pasáis mucho tiempo juntos, y realmente, no lo he visto nunca con otra mujer. Sólo me he imaginado que entre vosotros había algo. Me sorprendí gratamente cuando aceptaste mi invitación, y delante de él nada menos. Le he visto rechazar a mujeres un montón de veces delante tuya, pero pensaba que tal vez estuviera equivocado por eso me arriesgué" acabó con una sonrisa afectada en sus labios

Desafortunadamente, el razonamiento de Genma no era la respuesta que Sakura quería oír. Ella esperaba que él dijera que era bonita, que era una mujer, que podía seducirle si quisiera, no que pensaba que ya había algo entre ellos. No era que estaviera en contra de la idea, sólo que no esperaba que a alguien se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Quizás sus sentimientos eran parte de la razón por la cual quería ver la cara de Kakashi tan desesperadamente. Pero Genma se equivocaba acerca de Kakashi. El era protector con ella, pero no estaba interesado en nada más que el juego o tomar una copa en el pub ocasionalmente, o eso pensaba Sakura.

Genma vio sus ojos conmocionados y sus labios contraerse por el pensamiento._ Oops, tenía que haber mantenido mi boca cerrada,_ pensó.

"¿Estoy equivocado?" dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su inner.

Sakura quería a Kakashi, los quería a los tres, pero su verdadero objetivo había sido siempre Sasuke. Flirtear con Kakashi era uno de sus juegos favoritos, es como empezó el juego. Pero era un coqueteo seguro. No era como si esperara que eso fuera a llevar a algo. Naruto era el afectuoso y cariñoso, Sasuke era el frío y misterioso, y Kakashi era el divertido, el protector y suponía que el misterioso también.

"Esto, Sakura, no puedo creer lo que voy a decirte pero tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de esta noche. Puedo acompañarte a casa" Genma hizo una reverencia simulando una derrota. Estaba claro que la mente de Sakura estaba en otro lugar y él se sentía un poco como un intruso.

"Oh, Genma, lo siento. Probablemente tenía que haber dicho que no, en verdad me pillaste con la guardia baja y pensé que...bueno..., lo siento" parecía sentirse culpable por él.

"No pasa nada" rió Genma. "Vamos, te acompañaré. Solamente no le digas a nadie que no hicimos nada. Eso arruinaría mi reputación" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura asintió y al instante la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció. Aparentemente, ella estaba de acuerdo con al menos algunas cosas que él había dicho.

Lentamente y más cómodos entre ellos, llegaron a su pequeño apartamento y ella subió el primer escalón.

"Sakura, como he sido tan amable de acompañarte a tu casa¿que tal un beso de buenas noches?"

_Como no..._, pensó sarcásticamente. Genma era Genma. Honestamente, lo había estado esperando desde que traspasaron el umbral. Realmente ella no estaba atada a nadie, así que.. ¿por qué no probarlo?

Sin decir nada, Sakura deslizó su mano alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia si. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había besado, y la expectación agitó su cuerpo.

Genma puso sus cálidas manos en sus caderas empujándola hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron. Era agradable, suave, y un tierno y ligero roce de labios. Definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había besado.

Sintiendo la aceptación de ella, Genma introdujo suavemente su lengua en su boca y ella le dejó. Sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de su cuerpo y apoyaron sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. La calidez de sus cuerpos era maravillosa en la fría noche.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la respiración de Sakura era pesada, sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Tenía que admitir que no pensaba que nadie pudiera besarla de aquella manera. Si, había sido besada pero, guau, Genma besaba de miedo.

"Bue..Buenas noches" dando un pequeño traspiés mientras subía a su apartamento. Un embarazoso rubor de pasión iluminó sus mejillas. Había sido muy largo, pero siendo honesta consigo misma, no era Genma quien quería que la besara de aquella manera.

"Buenas noches, Sakura" dijo y sonrió perversamente de oreja a oreja mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Sakura cerró la puerta detrás suya, y su respiración se apaciguó un poco. "Guau, Genma", susurró mientras sus dedos tocaban sus labios ligeramente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo sentimientos como esos. Era un bonito recuerdo.

Esa noche le costaría dormir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fín del primero capítulo! Espero que no seáis muy impacientes porque esta traducción va a ir bastante lenta, los capítulos son largos y bueno, prefiero tomarme tiempo para que quede lo mejor posible, así que no desesperéis :P (aunque si alguno no puede aguantar ya sabe donde esta la continuación -> "the nature of the game" by Leafygirl.

Y si hay alguno/a por aquí que siga "INDECISA" va a tardar un poco todavía gomen ', pero no lo dejo ;).

**Publiiii:** groups . msn . com/ kakashixsakura -> Nuevo grupo de kakasaku! apúntate ya! (dirección sin espacios)

Eso es todo, XD, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo, Sayo!


	2. Compañía Indeseada

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto, y este fanfic pertenece a Leafygirl, yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo, espero haberlo hecho bien ;) .

Narración

"Conversación"

_Pensamientos _

**COMPAÑÍA INDESEADA**

"¡Dame lo que quiero!" gritó la pelirrosa a través del claro mientras su antiguo profesor jadeaba por la fatiga del entrenamiento. Sakura había subido sigilosamente y observado como perfeccionaba sus jutsus y ejecutaba técnicas increíbles durante bastante rato.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que se había sentado entre la espesura cercana, viendo su alto y fuerte físico ejecutando técnicas que sólo alguien de su calibre podría hacer. Nunca se aburría de verlo, nunca era decepcionante. No sería mentira decir que pensaba que nadie podía hacer nada contra Kakashi. Incluso las técnicas de línea sucesoria y el dominio del sharingan no podrían sobrepasar la noble elegancia de la elite que estaba observando en ese momento.

Finalmente, después de terminar la sesión de entrenamiento con una última brillante ejecución, Kakashi se dejó caer pesadamente en posición de sentado en la mullida hierba. Por su postura se podría decir que estaba bastante cansado. Él estaba allí antes de que ella llegara¿quién podría decir cuanto tiempo llevaba entrenando? Pero la ninja no podía perder la oportunidad, por supuesto que no podía.

"No me ignores Kakashi, te puede costar caro" una maliciosa sonrisa empezaba a aflorar en su rostro.

"Hoy no estoy interesado en tu juego, Sakura" Él no levantó su cabeza. En lugar de eso se sentó extendiendo sus piernas y quitándose su banda. Una mano enguantada se alzó restregándose su sharingan y luego examinó cuidadosamente el metal plateado limpiándolo, o mejor dicho ensuciándolo más.

"Hm, desacostumbradamente frío, Kakashi" ella deambuló a su alrededor "¿Enfadado por algo?"

Acercándose a él, se montó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas extendidas y se sentó sobre sus espinillas, balanceándose en sus rodillas. En su mente daba a entender que estaba bromeando, pero él no parecía estar para bromas. No le costó mucho adivinar el porqué. Intentó evitar que eso arruinara el momento con él.

"No, sólo que no estoy interesado. No es un buen momento" El ninja se tumbó en la hierba. Podía ver que había estado entrenando durante un rato, y parecía exhausto. Estaba empezando a ser distante. Algo de lo que no estaba sorprendida. Pero no era algo por lo que Sakura se rindiera.

"Este parece un momento perfecto, tu estás cansado y yo no" Él pudo oír el chasquido que produjo Sakura al abrir su bolsa de armas.

"No te molestes, no voy a participar" dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a ser frío. No le gustaba, y la única explicación que podía encontrar para su indiferencia era que ella había salido con Genma. Eso originó algunas cuestiones sobre la dinámica de su relación, pero en ese momento se encontraba incapaz de responderlas.

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su máscara al tiempo que el ninja se tumbaba ignorando a la ansiosa kunoichi inclinada sobre él. Genma había hecho un retrato perfecto de cómo quitársela, y sólo la idea de hacerlo le hacía ponerse nerviosa, le hacía sentir su contacto. En lo que a su relación se refería se sentían cómodos con el contacto fortuito, pero seducirlo para quitarle la máscara era un poco extremo. Alzándose un poco de sus piernas y apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas gateó lentamente hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus ojos. El ninja no abrió sus ojos.

_Jaja, demasiado confiado Kakashi!_

Interiormente se rió y se animó a continuar, elevó su mano para detenerla cerca de su cara. Los ojos del ninja estaban cerrados y aunque pensaba que él sabía que estaba cerca, creía que no la dañaría por intentarlo.

Cuidadosamente alargando aún más su mano, le tocó ligeramente cuando su mano alcanzó el borde de la tela. Era algo casi insólito hasta que el ninja levantó su mano y agarró la muñeca de ella tirando hacia él, sus ojos continuaban cerrados. El cuerpo de la chica calló pesadamente encima de el del jounin, su pecho presionado contra el de ella.

"Te dije que no estaba interesado". Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella, su voz era suave y calmada. Sakura podía sentir las vibraciones de su profunda voz contra su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer que te intereses?" dijo bromeando. Ella deslizó su mano bajo su chaleco y abrió rápidamente un bolsillo, sacando un pergamino para arrojarlo.

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente. Era como si no entendiera el concepto de no. Su espíritu inquieto era algo que normalmente disfrutaba, pero hoy había algo que estaba estropeando esa diversión. Por supuesto, siendo Kakashi, no era alguien que pensara demasiado en el porqué, sólo en el qué.

El ninja se levantó despacio y permaneció en el claro, dejando que sus agudos sentidos se encargan de estar pendiente de su compañía rosa. Podía sentir su cercanía. La ninja sostenía el peligroso pergamino en sus manos. Un momento de alivio pasó a través del ninja y se alegró de no haberle enseñado como usarlo.

"Te he dicho que no voy a jugar Sakura" se agachó otra vez, mirándola. Apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, por su postura parecía bastante tranquilo, aunque había algo en su interior que le perturbaba y no sabía explicar el qué.

Sakura saltó a un árbol cercano después de entender la finalidad de sus palabras. Las suaves líneas de sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo dándole un aspecto disgustado. Derrota e ira fueron finalmente reemplazas por una apariencia herida. Él nunca la había rechazado, nunca había sido tan frío.

"¿Esto es por Genma?" preguntó finalmente.

"¿Por qué iba eso a preocuparme?" contestó fríamente.

Sakura le miró y vio que sí parecía molestarle, pero evidentemente no podía esperar a que él lo admitiera. Una pregunta retórica, aunque se preguntaba si ella podría responder a eso, incluso si él podría responder. Era inusual obtener ese tipo de respuesta del ninja y algo se esclareció en su mente.

_Entonces él también está jugando al juego._ Sakura alzó una ceja y sonrió ante su indiferencia. Él arrugó sus cejas plateados por su repentina felicidad.

"¿sabes, fue fantástico. Genma es tan apasionado y que vitalidad! Hoy estoy bastante cansada, no paró durante toda la noche" sonrió tímidamente y esperó a ver su reacción.

Kakashi no lo encontró muy divertido. La figura de su antiguo profesor desapareció de enfrente suya para luego aparecer detrás de ella. Le arrebató el pergamino de sus manos mientras sacudía su cabeza, tenía una severa mirada en su rostro. Sin decir nada desapareció.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura pasó el resto del día entrenando y decidió renunciar a cualquier otro encuentro con el ninja-copia. Pensó que sería mejor mantenerse alejada de él. Era más que evidente que había hablado más de la cuenta. Él estaba molesto porque había salido con Genma, pero ella sonrió sabiendo que era capaz de sentir los mismos celos que ella sentía. En verdad, su reacción le intrigó un poco, y no estaba arrepentida de que las cosas hubieran cambiado un poco entre ellos.

Caminando a lo largo de la calle llena de tiendas y restaurantes, Sakura e Ino encontraron finalmente el camino hacia el bullicio pub. Había anochecido, y estaba excitada sólo por el hecho de salir y pasárselo bien. Cuando entraron se las ingeniaron para llegar hasta la barra y encontrar un buen sitio.

Su mirada recorrió la abarrotada sala llena por igual de ninjas y civiles. Unos bailando, algunos bebiendo y otros haciendo las dos cosas. La sencilla escena era perfecta para su tipo de trabajo. La gente tenía un poco más de prisa cuando se trataba de sus relaciones, ya que era posible que su vida fuera corta y tenían que aprovecharla al máximo.

Ella continuó inspeccionando a los clientes hasta que una presencia la paró, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran un poco. Evitarlo durante todo el día había sido fácil, pero al fin y al cabo allí estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre con el grupo de siempre. Haciendo un tímido gesto en su dirección, él sólo asintió indiferente y volvió a sus compañeros. Él era bastante exasperante, se dijo a si misma suspirando. Kakashi no era de los que demostraba su ira, y se dio cuenta de que ella había creado una situación que realmente le había enfadado.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" preguntó Ino, dándose cuenta de su frialdad.

"Yo aparentemente" masculló Sakura.

No hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora, pensó. Mañana será otro día, y quizás Kakashi ya no esté enfadado para entonces. Bueno, de todos modos ella sólo podía esperar.

Tirando un poco del vestido azul de verano que llevaba, Sakura se quitó su pequeño jersey blanco dejando ver sus finos tirantes debajo. Era marzo y no hacía mucho calor, pero le encantaba enseñar sus bonitos hombros. Sin embargo, estando el pub el calor se adhería a su piel por la aglomeración de cuerpos que abarrotaban la habitación. Se daban empujones y se chocaban entre ellos y el calor la envolvía. Ino estaba viendo la contienda y se puso en su mejor postura de 'ven aquí'. Sakura comprendió que probablemente atraerían a unos cuantos futuros novios esa noche.

Mientras las dos mujeres permanecían de pie, una pareja de jounins se acercó, hombres atractivos con las deslumbrantes sonrisas que las bellas kunoichis solían conseguir. Comenzaron una conversación con las ninjas y Sakura comprobó que estaba disfrutando con la atención de uno de ellos, especialmente después del increíble beso de Genma la noche anterior. Disfrutó de la sensación y empezó a desearlo un poco, como alguien que hubiera encendido una llama en su cuerpo y no pudiera extinguirla.

Estaba de espaldas a la gente mientras hablaba con el atractivo y ansioso jounin, pero de repente había dos cálidas manos en sus caderas. Era una sorpresa, especialmente porque estaba con dos hombres e Ino. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver quién era, sonrió.

"Genma!"

"Hola" sonrió él arrogantemente a la vez que se las ingeniaba para presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella mientras pasaba. Rozándola, aún la seguía mirando cuando una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Era el tipo de mirada que decía que tenían un secreto, y sabía que ella estaba pensando en ello. Eso hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

La ninja sonreía recordando su pequeño beso. Bueno, pequeño no era exactamente la palabra para definirlo. Cálido, apasionado, quizá incluso erótico, pero no pequeño. Viendo como caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba Kakashi, se dio cuenta de que este por fin estaba mirándola. Otra expresión extraña en su rostro, pero al menos no la ignoraba completamente. Otra vez intentó conseguir algo de calidez de su parte con una sonrisa, pero él sólo giró la cara.

"Gruñón" masculló la chica

La noche avanzaba y Sakura no podía parar de mirar cada dos por tres al desinteresado ninja. Su indiferencia estaba empezando a irritarla y se sentía sola sin su compañía. Parecía como si algo hubiera cambiado desde ayer. Quizás eran los dos o cinco sakes, quizás era el joven ninja que se acercaba sigilosamente e iba haciendo avances evidentes, pero eso sólo hacía que se sintiera peor.

Lo único que quería era ir y sentarse con él. Después de todo ese tiempo, no sentía que pudiera hacer eso. Después de todos sus juegos, su diversión, y compañía, sentía como si hubiera sido expulsada de su círculo. Su mirada volvió a deslizarse hacia él y no pudo apartarse.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" barbulló inesperadamente a Ino y a los dos hombres que estaban con ellas.

La cabeza de Ino se giró bruscamente para ver en que estaba tan interesada Sakura. Había una camarera rubia con una minifalda y un top blanco inclinada peligrosamente cerca de Kakashi. Su uña color escarlata jugueteaba con la máscara de manera seductora. Estaba hablando a través de una amplia sonrisa, seductora y atrayente. Sakura se percató que los botones de su top no estaban abrochados lo suficientemente arriba para ocultar su amplio pecho.

"Joder ¿qué es lo que pasa Sakura? Sólo es una camarera ligando con Kakashi, pareces casi celosa" Ino le lanzó una mirada que le decía que arruinaría las cosas con los dos jounins si continuaba.

"Mira como toca su máscara. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado intentando bajarle la máscara? Y mírala a ella! Él le está dejando jugar con ella!" Sakura rechinaba sus dientes indignada y los señalaba con la mano dramáticamente. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba la pareja. Ino fue la única que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y la agarró por el brazo fuertemente, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

"No puedes ir simplemente Sakura. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" La voz de la rubia sonó alta, casi como una advertencia.

Sakura se volvió para mirar a sus tres atónitos compañeros. Los jounins miraban a la furiosa kunoichi conmocionados. No era importante¿a quién le importaba si estaban conmocionados o no? Ahora mismo no podía ver nada más que la pareja que estaba al fondo del local.

El jugueteo de Kakashi y la camarera le ponía de los nervios. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan furiosa, pero esto era diferente. Él era combativo, lo estaba haciendo intencionadamente para ponerla furiosa, estaba segura de ello. Podía admitir que estaba celosa pero era por su culpa, concluyó. Él no tenía por qué actuar así. _Maldito sea. Nunca se había comportado así delante mía._

Sakura continuó mirándolos dándose cuenta de él no la había vuelto a mirar más (a Sakura). La horrible idea pareció esclarecer su mente.¿Estaba realmente interesado en esa mujer?. Después de un rato su mirada cambió drásticamente a incredulidad cuando vio como Kakashi se levantaba para marcharse con la camarera. Pasaron al lado suya sin mirarla. Su pecho se comprimió y se quedo en blanco por un momento. En ese momento tenía que mirar hacia abajo para asegurarse que aún respiraba. presionado

"¿Qué demonios..?" dijo finalmente en voz alta ya que la situación le hacía perder la compostura. Ino permanecía aturdida con una expresión de ciervo acorralado.

La mente de Sakura estaba trabajando. No puede pasar esto. Cuando por fin se decidió, miró al ataviado jounin enfrente suya. "¿Me dejas un kunai?"

Sin decir nada abrió su bolsa, saco uno y se lo dio. Otro ciervo acorralado.

Agarrando el frío acero, salió afuera dejando a Ino sonriendo incómoda a los dos hombres. La velocidad a la que salió les dijo que estaba en una misión personal y que no intentaran detenerla.

Mientras se deslizaba por encima de los tejados por el centro de la villa, sabía que Kakashi se dirigiría indudablemente hacia su apartamento. Sería el lugar perfecto para detenerlo. Viendo que había llegado antes que el ninja se situó en lo alto de su tejado y esperó. Estando con una persona normal, el jounin tendría que andar normal, despacio. Tenía tiempo para formular un plan. Pero de la manera en que le había afectado la situación, no podía pensar exactamente en que decir.

Después de un rato, y cierta incertidumbre, empezó a preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. En verdad quizás le estaba impidiendo disfrutar de una vida amorosa. Culpabilidad, y algo más empezaron a influenciar en su decisión. La necesidad de irse comenzó a aflorar, y se preguntaba si quizás esto sólo abriría aún más la brecha entre ellos. Lo que había hecho esa mañana bromeando se podría decir que era jugar, pero esto era interferir en su vida.

Quedarse o irse, quedarse o irse. No podía decidirse. Entre dejar que estuviera con esa mujer, o hacer que Kakashi la odiara, no sabía que era peor. Pero cuando levantó la vista el tiempo se había acabado. Los dos permanecían de pie debajo mirando como la la pierna de la pelirrosa kunoichi colgaba justo enfrente de la entrada.

La rubia se agarraba al brazo de Kakashi y ese gesto de intimidad entre ellos pareció recomponer la mente de la ninja.

"Eres lento" susurró mientras jugaba con el kunai entre sus dedos y evitaba su mirada. Afortunadamente se convenció a si misma por el énfasis puesto en sus palabras.

"Mal momento Sakura, vete a casa" liberó su brazo del de la rubia pero su voz sonaba como una advertencia. El tono de su voz hizo acobardarse a la ninja, pero decidió no marcharse. No había ido hasta allí para nada. "No hasta que luches conmigo" Se levantó para acentuar sus palabras. Le estaba desafiando, y esperaba que tuviera el efecto deseado en él. Tan sólo quería que la mujer se fuera.

Kakashi intentó esconder su mirada interesada, y la oscuridad de la noche ayudaba, pero aún podía ver bastante arriba de sus largas piernas mientras su vestido ondulaba provocadoramente alrededor de ella. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban de emoción y entendió que no iba irse tan tranquilamente.

"Kakashi, dejémoslo para otro día vale? Llámame algún día" dijo disgustada la camarera mientras se daba la vuelta. Kakashi asintió y se despidieron agitando la mano mientras la rubia se iba a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal. Kakashi observó como desapareció al final de la calle y dio un suspiro antes de girarse hacia la kunoichi.

Incluso ese pequeño acto de quedarse mirando como se marchaba la camarera hizo que se irritara aún más.

"Muy bien Sakura, ya has conseguido lo que querías. Se ha ido. Estoy seguro de que tienes una idea de lo que acabas de costarme así que prepárate" Su voz se tranquilizó, y no tenía el tono de advertencia que había usado momentos antes.

Por lo menos sintió algo de alivio al ver que había renunciado a su compañía fácilmente. Pero aún..., el la trajo aquí con la intención de...bueno, prefería no pensar en ello. No, decidió que no iba solamente a olvidarlo como él probablemente querría. Esa no era la manera de comportarse de Sakura, y suponía que él debía estar imaginándoselo.

Saltó desde el tejado y aterrizó a unos pasos de él, su falda se levantó con el movimiento, provocándolo otra vez mientras ella sujetaba la tela con una mano para evitar que se viera nada. Sakura dirigió su mirada al parque que había al lado del apartamento y con una severa mirada, se volvió hacia el ninja. Su mirada permanecía en él mientras retrocedía por la calle pare entrar en la zona escasamente cubierta de hierba e iluminada levemente por las farolas.

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, y aunque eso lo hacía a menudo, Sakura no podía saber que significaba. Lentamente, el ninja entró en el parque y se colocó delante de ella, a unos 15 pasos de distancia. Se miraron uno al otro y Sakura se agachó preparada, ansiosa y dispuesta. Si pudiera usar su ira estaba segura de que esa noche podría ser tan fuerte como Naruto.

Mientras esperaba que Kakashi se pusiera en posición de ataque sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Tranquilamente fue alzando su banda dejando ver su Sharingan, con un movimiento tan lento que le dio a entender que intentaba conseguir alguna reacción por parte de ella con eso. Por su intensa mirada, no estaba seguro de que reacción quería, pero consiguió estremecerla con su acto.

"Espera" dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia arriba indicando que parara. Nunca antes lo había usado con ella.

"Te he dicho que te prepares. Si estás demasiado asustada entonces vete a casa" Se lo estaba tomando en serio. Impasible. La inexpresividad de sus palabras le dijeron que aquello se estaba volviendo grave y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era como si casi pudiera sentir su poder en el aire, quizás si podía.

"Vamos a empezar entonces" dijo la chica. Su rostro estaba serio pero sentía la garganta un poco seca y tensa.

Sakura corrió hacia él pero desapareció antes de llegar, Kakashi continuaba esperando. Ella apareció detrás y le colocó un kunai en su cuello. El ninja desapareció inmediatamente y la chica sintió una mano en su muñeca, estaba al lado. Tiró de su mano colocándosela a la espalda e intentó sujetar su cuello con su otra mano. La fuerza de su agarre hizo que soltara el kunai mientras él apretaba más fuerte aún con su brazo. El dolor la hizo estremecerse. Pero entre los movimientos se las ingenió para meter el pie entre sus piernas y empujar hacia atrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Los dos cayeron de espaldas y ella aterrizó sobre él con un golpe seco. Su agarre se deshizo con el impacto y la chica se levantó. Rápidamente ejecutó una técnica, pero él estaba enfrente ejecutando la misma. Era una bola de fuego y ambos tuvieron que retroceder cuando las llamas les atacaron, iluminando la noche.

Sakura alzó su mano para protegerse los ojos y se dio cuenta de que de repente su mano estaba detrás de su cuello. De manera instintiva, se giró sobre si misma y arremetió con una patada, su falda ondeó a su alrededor. Él se agarró el costado perdiendo el equilibrio y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para golpearle en el pecho. Mientras caía ella saltó encima y se montó a horcajadas sobre él. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se sentó sobre su pecho. Inmovilizó sus manos con sus pies. Una pesada respiración provenía de debajo de la máscara mientras el ninja yacía inmóvil debajo de ella.

"Mentiroso" susurró la chica mientras se inclinaba hacia delante "ni siquiera lo has intentado"

Él alzó su mirada hacia ella, su cuerpo estaba sentado sobre el suyo y su mirada fija en él. Sus largas piernas desnudas se extendían hasta donde su pies aprisionaban las manos del ninja, su piel era tersa a la luz incandescente de las farolas. El jounin sabía que su falda descansaba en su pecho, apenas tapándola lo suficiente y tuvo que resistir la tentación de echar un vistazo._ Este no sería un buen momento para mirar,_ se dijo a si mismo.

"Dame lo que quiero" susurró Sakura con voz ronca. Lentamente y con delicadeza, extendió uno de sus dedos hasta el principio de la máscara y empezó a deslizarla por la cálida piel. Así sería, finalmente podría ver su cara. La excitación creció en su interior por el largo tiempo que había esperado. Inevitablemente, empezó a sentir la misma agitación en su cuerpo que sintió con el beso de Genma. La expectación empezó a hacer que temblara mientras la fina tela empezaba a resbalar por su piel. Se deslizó suave y fácilmente. Los ojos del ninja la miraban, había algo detrás de ellos, pero en ese momento no estaba centrada en ello como para preocuparse. Sólo existía la cálida piel siendo expuesta ante sus hambrientos ojos. Su nariz casi estaba fuera, sólo un poco más.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la pierna del ninja se cruzó por encima del pecho de la chica y la lanzó sobre su espalda. Siendo forzada contra el duro suelo, sintió como el cuerpo del jounin caía sobre el suyo. Unas fuertes manos agarraron las suyas clavándolas por encima de su cabeza. Mientras el cambio de poder continuaba, sintió como utilizaba su espinilla contra su muslo, manteniendo sus muslos ligeramente abiertos. El fugaz dolor de su rodilla presionando contra su pierna le hicieron emitir un leve gemido. Uno de los pies del ninja serpenteo por encima de su pierna forzándola a mantenerla en el sitio. La velocidad de la respiración de la chica se incrementó, su pecho se elevaba contra él. Estaba asustada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Pero en ese momento no podía decir que no le gustara esa sensación.

"Sakura, he terminado de jugar a este juego" dijo él con un tono de ira. Su boca estaba tan cerca de la de ella que creía que si se movía podría sentir la tela contra sus labios.

Sus cortantes palabras reemplazaron la emoción del juego e hicieron que la ira que Sakura sentía en su interior aflorara "¿Estás cansado de jugar? Entonces sólo tienes que enseñarme tu cara"

Él la miró por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron, intentando entenderse el uno al otro.

"Ese no es el juego al que me refiero" Pareció calmarse.

"Bien, yo también estoy cansada de él! Me he esforzado mucho por quitarte la máscara y todo lo que hace falta es que una camarera tetona te enseñe su pecho para conseguir quitártela. Me siento estúpida" la mirada acusadora de sus afilados ojos verdes se volvió tan suplicante como su voz ahora "¿Quieres a esa mujer Kakashi?"

"Sakura¿Por qué lo has hecho, sabías lo que estaba haciendo" Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para ver la oscura forma de su rojizo sharingan claramente. La visión de los ojos de él contemplándola hacían difícil el concentrarse.

"porque tu...porque..."

"Si?" Empujo aún más con sus manos y pierna y la presión hizo que la chica siseara.

"Porque ella no es lo suficientemente buena para ti" Apretó los dientes por el dolor y miró dentro de sus ojos, el profundo rojo sangre de su sharingan estaba clavado en ella. Kakashi no dijo nada de inmediato, como si tuviera que pensarlo un momento. Su indecisión se lo dijo todo y nada. Cuando habló otra vez, su voz era muy sosegada.

"Bien¿y quién lo es? Parece que piensas que tienes que decidirlo tú¿quién es Sakura?"

Se produjo una pausa. Era uno de esos momentos en los cualquier cosa podría ocurrir y sería capaz de romper su relación.

"Nadie" susurró, y apartó la vista de él.

Él continuaba sosteniendo sus manos. Sakura sintió un rubor cruzando su cara y se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del ninja era cálido sobre sus desnudas piernas, su peso estaba sobre ella y su cara estaba muy cerca. En el ardor del momento, su proximidad no la había afectado como lo hacía ahora. De repente estaba sintiendo su cercanía intensamente.

Finalmente, movió su espinilla de su muslo y pudo enderezar su pierna. Sin dejar que se fuera, se sentó sobre ella. Aún no se iba a liberar.

"No voy a disculparme, no lo siento" susurró volviendo la cara hacia él. Un ápice de desafío se encontraba en el brillo de sus ojos.

"¿Cuántas veces te he vencido?" dijo tranquilamente "Esto no puede continuar"

"No abandonaré Kakashi" Miró a los ojos del ninja y no pudo evitarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa asomo a sus rosados labios. Pudo ver como la preocupación abandonaba los ojos del jounin y terminaron cuando él sacudió su cabeza. Liberó sus manos y se irguió, pero aún seguía sobre ella.

"Quiero ver tu cara" susurró mientras se sostenía apoyándose en los codos.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante volviendo a acercar su cara a la de Sakura. Un pequeño

momento de sobresalto, o quizá expectación, adornó su cara cuando él acercó la suya. Sakura se mordió el labio.

"Bueno, es tu juego y aún no me has vencido" le susurró y pudo adivinar una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Fue entonces cuando decidió terminar la diversión nocturna mientras se cambiaba y comenzaba a levantarse. Inmediatamente sintió el frío de la noche invadiendo su piel donde su calor había estado minutos antes.

"Vete a casa Sakura" se giró para irse

"Kakashi, no pasó nada con Genma"

"Ya lo sé"

Kakashi continuó caminando hacia atrás por la calle y paró en la puerta de su apartamento. Se giró lentamente. Ahora ella estaba de pie en el otro lado de la calle mirándole, mordiéndose nerviosamente una uña. Si cualquiera la viera de esa manera seguramente pensaría modosa, inocente, pero él sabía como de astuta e inteligente podía ser. Probablemente estaría allí planeando su próximo movimiento.

"Te veré mañana" dijo tranquilamente mientras entraba en su apartamento y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Inspirando profundamente, intentó archivar todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que quería que hubiera pasado. No era suficiente, ni mucho menos. Antes de irse, sonrió burlonamente y se dijo a si misma "Hmm, no ha cerrado con llave"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los cálidos rayos del sol brillaban iluminando la mañana mientras Sakura caminaba a grandes pasos hacia el cuartel de los Jounins. Llevaba puesto otra vez unos pantalones negros cortos ajustados y una camisa negra de manga larga que acentuaba sus curvas lo cual hacía que ganara unas cuantas miradas. Los emblemas rojos destacaban contra la tela negra, pero nada era tan llamativo como sus mechones rosas. Su preciosa banda de Konoha colgaba holgadamente de su cuello y su cabello estaba recogido con una cola de caballo. Cuando finalmente entro en el alto y poco destacado edificio, escaneó el área para encontrar a quién estaba buscando.

"Buenos días Sakura¿has dormido bien?" le preguntó kakashi mientras ella se acercaba. Estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo de la sala, tenía la silla inclinada y sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca. La omnipresente lectura sucia resplandecía de naranja en sus manos enguantadas.

"Tengo un gran moratón en mi pierna" Le miró y sonrió dulcemente.

"Lo siento, pero eso es lo que pasa cuanto juegas duro" sonrió burlonamente.

Se sentó junto a él y se subió el pantalón para dejar ver la horrible gran mancha morada en la perfecta piel de su suave muslo. Un pequeño siseo se produjo bajo la máscara cuando la vio y la tocó ligeramente con las rugosas yemas de sus dedos.

"Lo siento" dijo sinceramente esta vez.

"No pasa nada" contestó aún sonriendo "No soy tan delicada"

"¿Alguna misión hoy?" preguntó cambiando de tema.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué has planeado hacer?" preguntó al ninja.

"He pensado entrenar un poco, algo ligerito. Tuve una gran pelea anoche, ya sabes. Y tu?" Sakura podía imaginar la sonrisa que vendría después de la contestación.

"No tengo planes"

"¿Quieres venir?"

"Vale" sonrió ampliamente y se bajó la tela del pantalón. Era gratificante que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Si no hubiera sido así, habría sido más que un moratón lo que habría tenido.

Caminaron sin prisa hasta un claro con hierba y Sakura se dio cuenta de lo bien que sentaba el sol en la tela negra del uniforme. Por una vez no se sentía como si estuviera entrenando y la perfección de ese día que le recordó que tenía que disfrutar de algo más además de su vida como ninja. Se sentó y disfrutó de la suave brisa jugando con sus mechones. Se quito la coleta para dejar que sus cabellos volaran libremente. Se sentía bien, y sonrió ampliamente cuando su alto compañero se sentó junto a ella.

Se acomodaron en silencio, como solían hacer. No era incómodo en lo más mínimo. Podían disfrutar estando solo en la presencia del otro. Era algo que habían desarrollado pasando muchos días juntos junto al arroyo, en un claro, o viendo las luciérnagas en la cima del bosque. Encontraban la paz el uno en el otro, un efecto relajante que los momentos de tranquilidad prolongaban.

Kakashi la miraba interesado. Su cara estaba girada hacia los árboles y levantó una mano para colocar algunos cabellos alrededor de su perfecta oreja con sus finos dedos. Parecía que lo hacía sin esfuerzo alguno y con elegancia. Él ya lo había notado antes, como de delicados eran sus movimientos. Sus verdes ojos estaban escondidos bajo sus suaves párpados, sus largas pestañas se acomodaban debajo dejando una pequeña sombra sobre sus mejillas. Sus finos labios se curvaban en una deliciosa sonrisa. Realmente era muy atractiva, sintió la tentación de tocar algunos cabellos que ella había olvidado, pero se resistió.

Tumbándose sobre la hierba, el ninja comenzó a pensar en lo que había empezado el problema. Había sido estúpido dejar que se fuera con Genma, lo sabía. No quería que ella fuera, pero no podía decir nada. No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Ella sólo era un oponente en sus juegos, sólo una amiga. Si ella quería ir con él era su decisión. Cuando ella lo miró expectante¿quería que la detuviera? Sakura era una mujer fuerte y tenía su mente propia. No era de su incumbencia intervenir si ella estaba interesada en alguien, no?

Sakura se giró y se colocó a su lado, apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo en el pecho del ninja mientras sonreía. Kakashi podía sentir el peso de sus manos y su barbilla apoyada en ellas. Cuando él respiraba ella se movía arriba y abajo a la vez mientras su mirada descansaba en su cara medio cubierta.

"Lo siento, asusté a tu...emm..amiga la pasada noche. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?" parecía sincera, no burlona como solía ser en momentos de tranquilidad como esos. No había sido correcto por su parte intervenir en su vida amorosa, pero estaba celosa. Esta mañana cuando fue a buscarlo, se admitió a si misma que no quería que ninguna otra mujer tocara a Kakashi.

"No estoy enfadado" dijo de manera despreocupada y ella inmediatamente sintió un gran alivio. Un hilillo de curiosidad la recorrió al recordar la situación y no pudo frenarse a si misma ahora que estaban hablando de ello.

"¿Le habrías enseñado tu cara?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" pudo oír la sonrisa burlona en sus palabras.

Sakura se enrrolló a su lado colocando su cabeza en el pliegue de su brazo, la mano del cual se encontraba debajo de la cabeza del ninja. Observaron como las nubes flotaban sobre ellos en el azul perfecto del cielo. El solo estaba caldeando sus pieles debajo de sus ropas negras y la ninja se sintió caliente y perezosa. No había ningún placer como ese.

"Kakashi, estoy preocupada por algo" dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Hmm?" sus ojos estaban cerrados.

"Creo que voy a inscribirme a los ANBU, pero no estoy segura de pasar las pruebas. Realmente quiero mejorar pero estoy preocupada de que no pueda lograrlo" se puso seria de repente, esperando un consejo. No habían hablado sobre ello antes, pero sabía que él la apoyaría.

"Lo harás bien. ANBU será afortunado de tenerte. Hay varias divisiones y con tu inteligencia probablemente harás trabajos espía o planificación táctica. No es sólo trabajo rudo" sonrió. Suponía que querría entrar en alguna división en concreto. "No te gustará el tatuaje. No es pequeño precisamente"

"¿Puedo ver el tuyo?" le preguntó mientras separaba la cabeza de su brazo y esperaba a que se sentara.

El ninja se sentó y presuntuosamente intentó levantarse la manga. "Espera, no la puedo levantar lo suficiente" Se quitó el chaleco y sacó su brazo fuera de la camisa descubriendo medio pecho y un brazo musculoso.

Cuando giró su hombro hacia ella, pudo ver el oscuro y arremolinado tatuaje, negro en su pálida piel.

Arrastrándose un poco para acercarse más, se sentó y envolvió su bíceps con sus dedos. No pudo por menos que tocar la oscura piel pintada levemente, recorriendo el dibujo con su otra mano. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se movieron a su pecho.

"Umm...¿te dolió?" le preguntó, forzando a su mirada volver al objeto en cuestión.

"Un poco, sólo pinchazos. Nada que no puedas soportar" vio como su ojo se curvaba y se frotó el hombro ligeramente como si lo sintiera. A pesar de las protestas silenciosas de su inner se bajó la camisa cubriéndose el brazo de nuevo.

Sentándose en la hierba otra vez, el ninja se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos en sus rodillas. Sakura gateó detrás de el y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la suya. Cuando apoyó su cabeza en su hombro algunas hebras de su pelo rosa cayeron por el frente de la camisa del jounin. Hacía un contraste tan vibrante sobre el negro que se concedió un momento para apreciar su belleza. Gentilmente, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de los cabellos tan suavemente que ella no pudo sentirlo.

"Sabes que mañana es mi cumpleaños¿no?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo?" Vas a cumplir veinte¿no?" dejó que su cabeza cayera un poco hasta que estuvo en contacto con la de ella mientras veía el cielo moteado de nubes."¿Qué te gustaría como regalo? Y no digas mi máscara!" rió.

"Umm, ahora mismo...¿puedo decírtelo mañana?" su tono era tímido.

"¿Sabes lo que quieres y no quieres decírmelo o no lo sabes en este momento?" empezaba a desconfiar por la inusual callada kunoichi.

"Te lo diré mañana, dejémoslo aquí ¿vale?"

Su curiosidad aumentó.

Sakura inspiró el cálido aire profundamente, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirle contra su espalda. Había pensado en lo que quería que el le regalara, pero no estaba segura si él accedería. Ella sólo quería esperar y ver. Seguramente no aceptaría, pero además cabía la posibilidad de que lo ofendiera de alguna manera. Había algunas cosas que nunca se habían planteado entre ellos. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

"¿Qué te parece ir a comer?" preguntó Sakura. Se giró para hablarle al oído y dejó que sus delgados brazos colgaran alrededor de sus hombros. El pecho de la chica descansaba sobre la espalda de él.

Los dedos del jounin se deslizaron sobre la suave piel y agarraron suavemente sus muñecas. "Claro" dijo tranquilamente, pero su mente estaba dándole vueltas a que tendría la chica preparado para mañana

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y hasta aquí se queda por hoy. Este ha tenido la suerte de pillarme en vacaciones así que he podido dedicarle más tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review, así se que hay gente que lo lee y me animáis a traducirlo :D.

Nutry no he podido ver el link :(, si puedes escribírmelo otra vez, pero de esta manera www . lokesea . com , todo separado, si no, no se verá.

¿Qué os imagináis que querrá Sakura de Kakashi¿Por qué cree que se va a enfadar?

En el próximo capítulo Sharing Sharingan, uno de mis preferidos. Espero que os haya gustado y que no hubiera muchos fallos :P. Sayo!


	3. Sharing Sharingan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto, y este fanfic pertenece a Leafygirl, yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo, espero haberlo hecho bien ;) .

Narración

"Conversación"

_Pensamientos _

**SHARING SHARINGAN**

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" se oyó una voz fuera del apartamento de Sakura y llamando fuertemente a la puerta.

La cabeza de la ninja se asomó para ver a su ninja escandaloso preferido esperando con una ancha sonrisa. Un pequeño paquete envuelto reposaba tiernamente en su mano. Su novia, Hinata, estaba detrás de él con una mirada posesiva en su cara y las dos mujeres compartieron un fugaz momento de orgullo.

"¡Hola Naruto!" Sakura le abrazó fuertemente y sobre actuando en el portal, a pesar del brillo en la mirada de Hinata. Pero recordando la tensión vivida la noche anterior con Kakashi, la idea de meterse en problemas con alguien estaba fuera de sus objetivos hoy.

"Hola Hinata" dijo, igual de feliz. Para sorpresa de la Hyuuga Sakura se giró y la abrazó igual de fuerte. El rostro de Hinata se ablandó curvando sus labios en una dulce sonrisa y pareció que al menos por hoy todo estaba olvidado.

"¡Aquí tienes!" Naruto alargó ansioso su mano para mostrar el delicado paquete envuelto. "¡Veinte hoy! ¡Ya no podremos regalarte cosas de niños!" sonrió con su gran sonrisa de zorro. Su rostro era hermoso y su parecido con el cuarto hokage era extraño. Hinata era afortunada, pensó la pelirrosa, debe haberle tratado muy bien.

"No hace muy buen día, ¿parece que va a llover no?" dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a desenvolver el paquete y abriendo la puerta para permitir que pasaran dentro. El infantil papel azul fue retirado y abrió la pequeña caja blanca.

"¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Es precioso!" dijo mirando la cadena plateada para el tobillo que tenía un encantador corazón rosa. "¡Es rosa también! Muchas gracias" Su cara demostraba que le gustaba de verdad mientras la cadena colgaba delicadamente entre sus dedos. Un pequeño beso fue depositado en la mejilla de Naruto. Sakura no buscó el consentimiento de Hinata.

"Hinata lo escogió" añadió el chico.

Sakura sonrió sinceramente. "Es perfecto. Gracias Hinata. Supongo que me conoces muy bien" Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno kunoichi, ¿que tienes planeado para hoy?" le preguntó con voz autoritaria de sargento.

"Oh, tengo algo planeado" sonrió furtivamente pensando en ello. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo misteriosa y que estaban esperando una explicación. "Sólo ir a entrenar un poco y dar una vuelta, nada importante"

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un té a sus invitados y no pudo controlar una risita cuando estuvo fuera de su vista.

Ciertamente la visita de Naruto y Hinata era bienvenida y agradable. Normalmente siempre había algún roce o incomodidad entre las mujeres, pero hoy se las habían ingeniado para dejar eso a un lado. Le gustaba tener compañía, especialmente en su cumpleaños, pero la esperanza de que se marcharan hacía que a veces se pusiera nerviosa. Había planes ya hechos y no pensaba renunciar a ellos. La ansiedad hervía bajo su piel, pero su compañía lo interpretó como la expectación por su cumpleaños.

Finalmente después de dos platos de galletas y dos tazas de té verde, se despidieron. Sakura tenía planes ese día, demasiados planes como para perder el tiempo con las visitas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Debía ser media tarde cuando Sakura se dirigió hacia las aguas termales de Konoha. Decidió que iba a calmar su cuerpo ventiañero con el calor y la relajación del agua antes de encontrarse con su compañero de juegos preferido. Después de la lucha de la otra noche, en su mente había aparecido una idea que le era imposible descartar. En el calor de la batalla él le había enseñado su sharingan con intención de usarlo. En ese momento estaba asustada pero luego empezó a sentir curiosidad en como debía de sentirse bajo el encantamiento del gentjutsu. ¿Qué podría hacer? El interés empezó a incitarla mucho más que el deseo de descubrir su rostro.

Dando vueltas en su cabeza e intentando darle forma, Sakura suponía que no le podría decir que no lo usaría por su cumpleaños. Consideraba que no sería una petición inapropiada. ¡Maldita sea! Sería divertido. Había mucha confianza entre ellos dos ahora, incluso si dijera que no, todo estaría bien. Realmente, la curiosidad no era mala, pero seria horrible si se negara.

Cuando llegó a las aguas termales, entró rápidamente al vestuario de las mujeres. El calor del agua hacía que hubiera una capa densa alrededor de todo.

Se quitó la ropa y se envolvió en una larga y esponjosa toalla, poniendo una alrededor de su pelo rosa también. Después, procedió a sumergir su cuerpo desnudo en las aguas de la parte de las mujeres, dejando caer la toalla sobre las rocas. El calor la invadió y como era usual la embriagó. Podía sentir como sus pulsaciones se incrementaban y la elevada presión que ejercía sobre su piel, pero era relajante. Dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre una roca y que la fogosa sensación la envolviera de tranquilidad.

Había otras mujeres en las aguas termales e intentó hacerse un sitió lejos de ellas. El tenebroso y gris cielo amenazaba con caer en picado sobre ella y pudo distinguir unas cuantas gotitas entre el vapor de las aguas. La espesa bruma se agitaba entre el frío aire y la escondía de los otros ocupantes. Estaba agradecida por la privacidad pero sus animadas conversaciones aún llegaban a sus oídos y rompían la paz. Dio un pequeño suspiro esperando que se marcharan pronto.

"Oh, si, Genma. Salí con él la otra noche. Besa de miedo" comento una de las mujeres en voz alta.

_Hmmm, si, tienes toda la razón, _ pensó Sakura mientras se tocaba los labios.

"¡Creo que Kakashi es mejor!"

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó rápidamente para mirar a la mujer que estaba hablando. Era la camarera. ¡Cielos! ¿tengo que encontrarme a esta mujer en todos sitios?

Era obvio que aquel no había sido su primer encuentro con Kakashi y Sakura apretó la boca celosa. "Guarra" masculló quedamente "guarra, guarra, guarra" Intentaba apagar sus voces pero eran imposibles de ignorar.

"Estaba yendo hacia su casa la otra noche pero apareció esa kunoichi pelirrosa. Ya sabes, la chica joven, la que ahora está con él todo el tiempo" Incluso a pesar de la niebla, Sakura podía ver sus uñas carmesí agitándose desquiciadamente. Sakura sonrió levemente por ser la intrusa, pero que al final ganó.

"Oh, sé quien es. Siempre está con ella. ¿Qué crees que pasa? ¿tendrán algo entre ellos?"

"No lo sé. Él se iba a ir conmigo hasta que vino ella. Ella quería luchar por el amor de dios. Pero de todos modos me dejó ir rápidamente" parecía abatida pero de repente su tono cambió "Ya sabes, el hace esa cosas con su ojo y su chakra. Es increíble, oh dios mio!, estoy deseando que lo haga otra vez" se rió tontamente y su amiga también " Sabes, en realidad nunca he podido verle la cara bien"

_¡¡ ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?!_

El calor que desprendía de su interior se hizo más patente que el que desprendía el agua. Su mente empezó a llenarse con el pensamiento de que su Sharingan podía hacer más cosas que usarse como un arma! Suponía que era verdad. Podía hipnotizarte y sus jutsus podían crear ilusiones que parecieran completamente reales y controlarlas a su antojo. ¿Su chakra? Nunca se había imaginado que pudiera utilizarse de otra manera que para hacer jutsus. Dejando ese pensamiento, sentía cierta ira hacia esa mujer que hablaba de él de esa manera y que sabía tantas cosas personales suyas.

Quería saber que se sentía al estar bajo la influencia del Sharingan, pero nunca se imaginó que podía utilizarlo para..."oh"

Deslizándose elegantemente, salió rápidamente de las aguas termales y se apresuró a vestirse. Fuera estaba lloviendo y renunció a secar su cabello para ganar tiempo. La emoción la estaba matando.

Luchando para enderezar sus ropas, Sakura salió velozmente a las lluviosas calles de Konoha y se dirigió al centro de la aldea. Probablemente estaría en el cuartel general o entrenando. Mientras aceleraba el paso podía oír los truenos sobre ella. Sus pies salpicaban en los charcos que se habían formado en el camino.

Después de comprobar que en el cuartel no había rastro del ninja, la ventiañera decidió probar suerte en su zona favorita. El profundo arroyo corría a lo largo de la superficie cubierta de hierba en la que solía entrenar, siguió su trayecto mientras avanzaba por su orilla. Suspiró suavemente cuando finalmente llegó. Allí estaba entrenando como siempre.

Raikiri, pronunció la chica, mientras miraba la electricidad azul en su mano. Una gran piedra fue cortada por la mitad a sus pies y la chica se maravilló de su poder. Emitió una luz intensa como si hubiera una danza de rayos en su mano. Parecía ocupado y pensó que tal vez sería posible sorprenderlo. Decidió intentarlo.

Considerándolo ligeramente, Sakura saltó a una rama por encima y blandió su arma elegida. Kunai. "¡Dame lo que quiero ninja!" gritó, aunque por primera vez sus palabras tenían un doble sentido y su voz no sonó tan juguetona como intentó.

"Verdaderamente estás alborotadora hoy, kunoichi. Pero estoy preparado. Te he estado esperando" sonrió burlonamente girándose hacia ella. Alzó una mano y sostuvo 2 dedos delante suya, ella supo que se estaba preparando para realizar algo con su chakra.

"Oh!" exclamó quedándose sin habla cuando un hilo invisible se enrolló en su pie. Recuperándose, saltó fuera y lo cortó. La medida usada parecía haber dado resultado, pero en cuanto volvió a poner los pies en la húmeda hierba, el suelo cedió. No había usado su chakra a tiempo.

Fue una caída corta, y cuando cayó al arroyo sintió la dura bofetada del agua contra su espalda. Un dolor agudo le perforó el muslo, y la aturdió momentáneamente en las sombrías aguas de la ligera marea alrededor de su cuerpo. Luchó por una fracción de segundo hasta que sintió como unas manos envolvían su cintura y la elevaban.

Un momento después su espalda estaba en la orilla cubierta de hierba y Kakashi encima de ella, su mano sostenía su barbilla para hacer que le mirara. Mechones de su cabello estaban pegados a su mejilla y su cuello, y sentía su cuerpo pesado con las ropas mojadas y los zapatos.

"Sakura ¿estás bien?" parecía alarmado. Protegió su cara de las gotas que empezaban a caer fuerte alrededor y que comenzaban a crear un suave sonido al golpear contra el suelo libre de árboles. El sonido de las gotas cayendo se hizo más fuerte. Grandes gotas comenzaron a caer de sus cabellos plateados a la vez que una sombra cubría su pálida cara.

La ninja balbuceó y expulsó el agua de sus pulmones mientras se cubría la boca, y después inspiró profundamente para revivir su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de mano enjugo su mejilla a la vez que miró hacia arriba cautelosa.

"Creo...creo que si, pero...me he apuñalado a mi misma" Parpadeando despacio y sintiendo como su cara recuperaba el color, le miró medio enfadada medio avergonzada. Trato de no arrugar su frente pero fue en vano. Sus ojos verdes miraron hacia abajo, hacia su muslo, deseando no ver lo que había hecho.

"¿Qué?" dijo el ninja mirando hacia abajo. Ciertamente se había clavado el kunai en su pierna al caer. Kakashi irguió la cabeza mientras examinaba la parte del muslo. "Parece que lo tenías en la parte superior y se asomó un poco. No es muy grave pero necesitarás puntos. Vamos al hospital"

La alzó sin vacilar y sin ninguna dificultad y comenzó a andar con rapidez hacia la aldea.

"Oh, Kakashi, no! Ya me siento suficientemente estúpida. Si Tsunade ve esto no me permitirá hacer misiones durante un tiempo. Realmente no es para tanto. Por favor no me lleves al hospital" suplicó.

"Pero necesitas puntos"

"Podemos ir a alguno de nuestros apartamentos y tu puedes ponérmelos. ¿Por favor? Ella me arruinará mandándome trabajo de oficina" Kakashi sabía que era verdad, y se meterían en problemas por su pequeño juego, por eso accedió."Está bien, la mía está más cerca"

Se movieron velozmente intentando que no los descubrieran. Se sentía como un novio a la fuga, los dos mojados y chorreando bajo la lluvia y el llevando a la novia pelirrosa sobre él, pero con un kunai clavado en la parte superior de su muslo. Que imagen debían tener. Afortunadamente la tormenta que se aproximaba había hecho que los habitantes de Konoha se refugiaran en sus cálidos hogares y la velocidad a la que se movían evitaba que los rezagados los vieran.

Se las ingeniaron para llegar sin ser vistos y se deslizaron en su apartamento que estaba a un paso de la fría lluvia. Ella notó otra vez que no hubo necesidad de llave y sacudió su cabeza._ Lo está pidiendo a gritos._

El suelo estaba resbaladizo bajo sus pies debido al agua que chorreaba de sus ropas. La bajó delicadamente y ella fue capaz de colocar peso en su pierna lo cual era una buena señal. El ninja se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió rápidamente al baño del pequeño apartamento de soltero para coger algunas toallas. Sakura se rió un poco al ver como llenaba todo el suelo de agua por darse prisa.

Inclinándose la ninja intentó quitarse los zapatos pero el kunai y el dolor que le producía lo hicieron un poco más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Sin darse cuenta de que había vuelto sintió la mano de Kakashi agarrando su muñeca. "Espera, yo lo haré", dijo tranquilamente mientras sus manos tocaron la parte de arriba de sus zapatos.

Uno a uno, fue cuidadosamente quitándole los zapatos y secándole los pies con una toalla. Cuando terminó con el primero, dio un pequeño paso para secar el otro. La ninja apoyo su mano en la espalda de él para mantener el equilibrio y su pelo le hizo cosquillas en su muslo.

Kakashi miró sus uñas pintadas delicadamente de rosa mientras frotaba la toalla alrededor con cuidado. Cuando terminó envolvió otra alrededor de sus hombros y sintió como el frió volvía a sus extremidades. Escalofríos recorrían su piel arriba y abajo y ya echaba de menos sus manos frotando con la toalla sus glaciales pies.

Tomándola fácilmente entre sus brazos, el ninja la llevó hasta una silla en la cocina. Cuando se sentó, sintió el frío de la madera en sus muslos y gimió por la molestia.

"Perdona Sakura, sólo un poco más"

Las vendas fueron sacadas de un botiquín de primeros auxilios de debajo del fregadero tan deprisa que dejo caer unas cuantas en el húmedo suelo de la cocina. Si se dio cuenta no pareció preocuparle. Sus fríos dedos tocaron el kunai con cuidado mientras se ponía en cuclillas delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos finalmente. La herida era un poco más profunda de lo que había supuesto. Sin ninguna duda, necesitaba puntos.

"Me siento tan estúpida" musitó.

"Le pasa a todo el mundo" dijo con afinidad "cuando era joven me herí a mi mismo en el pie con un senbon. No seas tan dura contigo misma"

Ella le sonrió a la vez que su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el frío. El ninja comenzó a frotarle las piernas intentando que entrara en calor. Aún caían gotas de su cabello a sus rodillas y Sakura sonrió débilmente por el esfuerzo que hacía.

Ella asintió "Lista"

Los ajustados pantalones cortos que llevaba eran demasiado largos para enrollarlos hacia arriba así que sin vacilación, deslizó un kunai silenciosamente a través de ellos y los corto hasta la cadera. No estaba incómoda aunque nunca había estado tan expuesta a un hombre como en ese momento.

El dolor era el problema ahora, no la ropa. La sangre también era un inconveniente, pero lo arregló enseguida. Secó la piel alrededor con largas pasadas de la toalla y agarró el kunai con la mano. La miró y asintió. La ninja se mordió un poco el labio y asintió.

El rápido escozor que sintió cuando el kunai se deslizó fuera de su pierna hizo que la piel le ardiera, cerró los ojos y expiró lentamente. La sangre empezó a fluir fuera de la herida como una cortina viscosa. Estaba segura que la temperatura de su cuerpo había hecho que fluyera más despacio de lo normal pero aún era demasiado. El color carmesí tiñó las vendas que el ninja colocaba ajustadamente en su herida, pero por ahora se podía soportar.

Estaba contenta porque no había mostrado signos de debilidad cuando le había quitado el kunai.

"Estará bien en unos minutos" dijo el jounin deslizando su mano por su cintura y ayudándola a levantarse y caminar hacia el baño. Enseguida una gran toalla azul seca fue puesta en sus manos para compensar a la húmeda que llevaba en su espalda, y también una camisa de manga larga del ninja.

Un rápido gracias y Sakura se deslizó en el pequeño baño y se libró de todas sus ropas sin excepción. Se percató de que la camisa era lo bastante larga como para llevarla sin nada debajo y no preocuparse por ello. Sus braguitas estaban colgadas en el mango de la ducha y tiró los pantalones a la papelera. Vagamente se preguntó que pensaría Ino si le dijera que su ropa interior colgaba de la ducha de Hatake Kakashi. No pudo evitar reírse.

Después de arreglarse un poco, pero no mucho, salió afuera y encontró que él iba en ropas ligeras también. Una camiseta negra colgaba de su fuerte torso y justo debajo se encontraban unos pantalones cortos de algodón azul marino. Aún iba descalzo. Por supuesto, su máscara seguía en su sitio, pero era una seca y ligera y no estaba la banda que le tapaba la visión. Tenía un aspecto informal, más informal de lo habitual, pero le gustaba, añadido a la comodidad de la situación. El único problema con su indumentaria era que dejaba su Sharingan expuesto, y no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia él a cada segundo. La curiosidad hervía dentro de ella y le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

"¿te sientes mejor?" vio como sus cejas se alzaban bajo su pelo húmedo y desordenado y sonrió pensando que poco habitual era verlo en esa situación, vestido de esa manera. Nunca le había visto vestido de manera tan informal en todo el tiempo que habían estado jugando. Pero eso era bueno, una nueva situación que llevaría a otras nuevas situaciones.

Cerca de la mesa de la cocina, se recostó contra ella y apoyo las dos manos para impulsarse. Fue entonces cuando Kakashi la agarró por las caderas pero ella le detuvo, sujetándole las muñecas. Su mirada le decía que se detuviera, el ninja se sorprendió.

"¿te he hecho daño?"

"ah, no, no. Es sólo que...no quiero que se levante la camiseta" el calor subió de su pecho a su cara ruborizándola avergonzada.

Kakashi tosió turbado y se giro "continúa"

Tan rápido como pudo, Sakura se subió encima de la mesa refunfuñando un poco por el dolor de la pierna. Estirando sus largas piernas encima de la superficie de madera, puso sus manos entre sus piernas y estiro de la camisa para taparse por completo. Tan a gusto como se encontraban entre ellos, no pensó que necesitara enseñarle todos sus misterios.

"Estoy lista" dijo tranquilamente y sonrió cuando volvió a la mesa junto a ella. Miró en el botiquín para asegurarse de que estaba todo lo que necesitaba y cogió las tijeras, empezó a cortar los vendajes.

Sakura le miró y sintió el calor de la camisa en su desnuda piel. Tenía ese aroma especial de Kakashi que tanto le gustaba y se vio a si misma acercándose el puño de la manga para olerlo mientras él trabajaba en los puntos.

Su cabeza inclinada se apoyó cerca de su pierna cubierta de sangre mientras cosía con cuidado los puntos más pequeños que ella había visto. Los fuertes dedos de una mano agarraban la parte inferior del muslo para mantenerlo en alto un poco mientras la otra se ocupaba de la pequeña aguja con su piel. La ninja disfrutaba con su contacto, su mano era cálida y suave a pesar de los pinchazos en su pierna del alfiler plateado.

"No hace falta que seas tan cuidadoso Kakashi" advirtió al ver los pequeños puntos.

"No quiero dejarte una gran cicatriz" dijo como si fuera importante no dejar marcas en su perfecta piel.

La temperatura había descendido por la lluvia y fuera estaba oscuro por las sombrías nubes. La ventana mostraba la oscura y mortecina luz de la noche que se acercaba y Sakura sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo cuando terminó de darle los puntos. Gentilmente, la ayudó a bajar de la mesa y a caminar al salón de su apartamento de soltero. Con un jutsu, prendió la chimenea y le indicó que se sentara al lado. La habitación empezó a resplandecer cálidamente con el fulgor de la llama.

"¿Qué tal algo de beber?" sonrió debajo de su máscara mientras caminaba hacia la cocina "¿por tu cumpleaños?"

"Oh, si.." se acaba de acordar después de toda la agitación que quería algo de él. La idea volvió a su mente y con ella esas sensaciones que le hacían cosquillas en el estómago como si de una danza de mariposas se tratara. Una manta calló sobre sus hombros y una cerveza fría fue deslizada entre sus dedos.

"¿Kakashi?"

"¿Hmm?"

Se sentó al lado de ella en el suelo y vieron como las llamas danzaban en la chimenea. La suave danza hizo que se relajaran y creo un ambiente cómodo. Kakashi estiró sus piernas delante de él mientras se apoyaba hacia atrás en sus manos.

"¿Te acuerdas que te dije que quería algo de ti por mi cumpleaños?" preguntó en voz baja.

Se volvió hacia ella, apenas parecía preocupado. "Si"

"Umm...no se exactamente como preguntártelo" miró su ojo rojo que la miraba " Qui..quiero saber...si tu podrías...hacer algo por mí.." se mordió el labio.

"emm, ¿que sería?" tenía miedo de preguntar, especialmente por la forma en que iba vestida en ese momento.

"Me preguntaba si tu podrías...umm...usar tu Sharingan en mi"

"¿Qué?"

"Me estaba preguntado que se sentiría, y esperaba que tu lo probaras...ahora...conmigo" su labio estaba entre sus dientes y esperó su reacción. Nunca admitiría que lo que había dicho aquella mujer en las aguas termales la intrigaba. Aunque, nunca había pensado seriamente en que pudiera utilizarlo de esa manera en ella.

"umm, Sakura, no es un juguete, es un arma. No puedes querer eso, ¿no?· dijo levantando sus cejas, no estaba segura pero casi parecía que se estaba poniendo rojo.

"Lo siento, olvídalo, no debería haber preguntado" se sentía avergonzada, cosa que era rara entre ellos. Su mirada volvió a enfocar el fuego, y su cuerpo se encogió un poco sin que ella lo supiera.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento hasta que él finalmente se giró hacia ella.

"Vale" aceptó tranquilamente "pero sólo una prueba rápida, ¿vale?"

"Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" se le hizo difícil esconder su impaciencia.

"Siéntate a mi lado y sólo mira a mi ojo"

Sin vacilación se acerco hacia él con la manta aún enrollada a su alrededor.

"Te caerás y tendré que sujetarte"

La instrucción la puso un poco nerviosa. ¿Cómo será? ¿cómo caer? Un escalofrío la recorrió y no pudo decidir si se trataba de miedo o alegría. El tiempo lo diría, suponía.

Él se incorporó y trataron de encontrar una postura cómoda para sentarse en la que pudiera sujetarla y mirarla, pero no era fácil. Se ladeaban, inclinaban y cambiaban de sitio. No funcionaba. No podía sujetarla levemente, tenía que aguantar todo su peso.

"Espera" dijo ella al final. Los ojos del jounin se agrandaron mientras ella habría sus piernas y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre los muslos de él. Se aseguró de que la camiseta la cubría lo suficiente, pero aún así, si iba a caerse...

Estaban cerca, realmente cerca y Sakura sentía el calor y la excitación, pero no solamente por el Sharingan. De repente, sintió la escasez de ropa interior y el calor del fuego a su espalda. La habitación lo era todo y nada y se preguntó hasta donde la llevaría el Sharingan. Sus ojos se movían del pecho del ninja a su máscara, para descansar finalmente en sus ojos. Incómoda, o tal vez nerviosa de estar tan cerca de él de repente. No era normal estar tan tensos entre ellos.

Él la miró también, el ninja tampoco estaba tan cómodo con el contacto entre ellos como solía estarlo. Pero aún así, no se movió.

"No sabrás lo que está pasando en un momento, tienes que confiar en mí" – dijo suavemente.

"Te confiaría mi vida Kakashi" susurró ella.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, y sintió que había mucho más entre ellos en esos fugaces segundos. Entendieron la intimidad que había en lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sakura se sentía confiada, cómoda y excitada, no podía pensar en nadie más que prefiriera que hiciera esto con ella, ni siquiera Sasuke. Se preguntó si había notado la leve sonrisa que se había formado en la boca de ella. Aquellas palabras eran ciertas, más ciertas que muchas de las cosas que ella había dicho.

Deslizó su mano alrededor de ella y su palma buscó la parte de atrás de su cuello. Sus fuertes dedos se aferraron a su cabeza y recorrieron su cabello haciendo que la chica sintiera un escalofrío. Oprimió su brazo contra la espalda de Sakura para que entrara en calor. Ella arqueó la columna ligeramente ante aquella situación tan íntima. Podía sentir la cercanía de su pecho contra el suyo. Aquella posición parecía para alguien que fuera más que un amigo, y deseaba que él estuviera pensando lo mismo.

Ahora acercaba su cara y ella miraba fijamente a sus ojos desiguales. En un momento, lo sintió, como si estuviera siendo arrastrada fuera de su propio cuerpo y flotara en el aire.

Kakashi observó como su expresión cambiaba del interés al asombro hasta que concentró el chakra en su sharingan creando una ilusión para los dos. Las manos de la ninja se deslizaron para envolver los puños de su camisa entre sus dedos. Su pecho suspiró debajo de su camisa y su respiración se hizo mas pesada. Estiró las piernas hacia sus costados hasta rodearle. La respiración del jounin se hizo pesada también. Era excitante para él tener aquel poder sobre ella, especialmente en esa situación, pero Sakura confiaba en él. Y aunque todo aquello era tentador él nunca debería traicionar su confianza. Intentó empujar aquellos pensamientos fuera de su mente pero era muy difícil.

Sakura se encontró a sí misma en un prado lleno de flores, hasta donde alcanzaba su vista; flores blancas. Podía oler el dulce perfume y sentir la brisa en su piel a medida que caminaba para recogerlas y acariciar sus sedosos pétalos. Sus pies estaban descalzos y solo llevaba una larga camiseta. Las suaves flores rozaban sus muslos. Un coro de pájaros cubrió el cielo y brillantes mariposas anaranjadas se sostenían por encima del prado, suspendidas en el aire. El cielo era rosa y naranja, surcado de surrealistas nubes de algodón. Alegría y comodidad, quizás incluso amor, la envolvían en aquel extraño y hermoso entorno.

Kakashi estaba de pie enfrente de ella, también entre las flores, y se aproximó a él. Suavemente, deslizó la mano por la nuca de ella atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo. El corazón de Sakura palpitó, se sentía agitada y embriagada ante el contacto. Los sentimientos que estaba experimentando cambiaron cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron y esta vez fue casi excitante. Pero cuando estaban más cercanos, el mundo comenzó a girar como si fuera a volver a su cuerpo y despertarse de un sueño.

De repente, estaba de nuevo oscuro y se encontró sentada en el regazo del ninja de vuelta en su apartamento. Sus puños apretaban la camisa negra de él y sus piernas le envolvían fuertemente, sujetando el cuerpo de la chica contra él. Se podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego y las manos del jounin todavía seguían en su cuello y su espalda estaba encorvada. La atravesó una sensación que la recorrió hasta el centro. Su cabeza comenzó a caer hacia atrás en ella misma mientras la mano de Kakashi seguía apretando alrededor de su cuello para sujetarla. Pero, la sensación de su otra mano en la parte baja de su espalda la hizo sentir cómoda.

Kakashi había terminado rápido. En las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, si él hubiera seguido, la ilusión podría haberse convertido en algo que ella no habría querido. Era duro controlarlo con ella sentada encima de él y a medio vestir. Sentir sus piernas a su alrededor y ver su cabeza echada hacia atrás le estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Sakura?" Su voz sonó distante pero lentamente las cosas volvieron a su lugar otra vez. "¿Sakura?" repitió en voz baja.

Ella se las arregló para levantar la cabeza pero su mirada estaba desenfocada. "Era como estar en otra parte" dijo suavemente. La mano del ninja todavía sujetaba su cabeza; parecía reacio a soltarla por su propio peso pero no tenía opción.

"Sakura, ¿por qué no te sientas en el suelo?" dijo suavemente pero con urgencia.

Ella le miró mientras las cosas volvían a la normalidad. La chica sintió un cosquilleo por la piel y su rostro se sonrojó.

"Gracias Kakashi" susurró. El ninja sintió el peso aligerarse de sus piernas pero luego volvió a ponerse sobre ellas despacio. Ella le miraba fijamente. La respiración de la chica estaba volviendo lentamente a la normalidad y la del ninja también. Los verdes ojos miraban atentamente a sus ojos desiguales.

"¿Puedo pedirte algo más?" preguntó en un impulso.

"Sakura, quizás tendrías que tumbarte, aún debes estar mareada" sus ojos eran profundos "A veces hay efectos secundarios, probablemente estés sintiendo cosas que no son reales"

Ella deslizó sus dedos sobre la oscura máscara, agarrándola.

"¿Me besarías?" preguntó suavemente.

"Sakura... no creo que debamos hacer esto" dijo, agarrando las muñecas de la chica "Espero que no estés haciendo esto sólo para ver mi cara. Prefiero enseñártela simplemente que jugar el juego de este modo. No lo hagas" Su voluntad parecía débil, estaba ejerciendo todo el control que podía reunir mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa. Era egoísta usar el sharingan de esa manera, sabía que terminaría haciéndola sentir así cuando fue capturada por él. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho otra cosa sintiendo tan cerca su cuerpo semidesnudo?

Pero ella quería un beso.

Se imaginaba que esto acabaría pasando. Aunque habían sido íntimos por un par de años siempre estaba presente el elemento sexual en su juego. Ella era preciosa y su relación era buena pero siempre podía llegar a más. Ella tenía veinte ahora y la diferencia de edad era un inconveniente. Pero no podía negar que era algo que él quería.

"¿Crees que esto es un juego? De verdad, sólo quiero que me beses, Kakashi ... por mi cumpleaños" Ella le miró tranquila y él desvió la mirada hacía sus suaves labios "Una mujer tiene que ser besada por su cumpleaños, ¿no crees?"

Él parecía vacilar.

"No quiero que el juego termine. Quiero ver tu cara, pero esta no es la manera como quiero verla. No estoy tratando de hacer trampas." Ella le miraba "Por favor, por favor, déjame probarme"

La ninja cerró los ojos y busco el principio de su máscara con sus dedos. Él aún trataba de decidirse pero ella le ignoraba. La tela comenzó a deslizarse lentamente, y sus dedos volvieron a su cara. Tocando la piel que raramente era expuesta, encontró sus labios. Se inclinó y presiono sus labios con los de él. Fue dulce y lento, casi inocente. Finalmente, sus manos volvieron a colocar la máscara en su sitio y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo en un tierno abrazo. Sólo duró un momento, y Sakura sintió el impulso de continuar pero decidió rechazarlo.

"Ves, muy inocente y no he mirado"

Obviamente, él no encontraba las palabras. Ella tampoco estaba segura de que decir, pero había sido agradable y supo que quería hacerlo otra vez. Aún estaban medio abrazados. Cuando se miraron se dieron cuenta de repente de la intimidad de la posición.

La chica sintió deseo mezclado con temor. Los ojos del ninja eran indescifrables.

Sintió como sus manos dejaban de ejercer presión sobre su espalda y pensó que en su actual estado de semidesnudez sería prudente alejarse un poco de lo que estaba empezando a pensar que era zona peligrosa. La culpabilidad venía ahora, culpabilidad por haber cruzado algún tipo de línea invisible que ella había trazado entre ellos.

"No he planeado esto Kakashi pero ..." no estaba segura de lo que intentaba decir.

"Cierra los ojos" dijo el jounin pausadamente, y le llevo un momento hacer que la ninja le obedeciera.

Viendo su consentimiento a su suave mandato, se bajo la máscara y la besó otra vez. Un pequeño empujón hacia delante la puso contra él. Su beso fue ligero, pero sintió que había madurado cuando sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron lenta y dulcemente. Un gruñido bajito en su garganta era indicativo de que la pasión crecía. Sintió como el frío de su anterior estado mojado desaparecía casi inmediatamente. Con cautela, clavo sus dedos en los hombros del jounin sintiendo su excitación.

Continuó con los ojos cerrados y la excitación creció pensando que podría romper las reglas y mirar, pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo el control. Su beso era intenso.

Y sabía que si abría los ojos, el juego que había empezado todo terminaría. Se separaron y apretó los ojos para resistir el deseo de abrirlos.

"Está bien Sakura, puedes abrirlos" sonrió "No podía dejar que tu beso de cumpleaños fuera tan pequeño"

Ella le miró y vio que la máscara estaba en su sitio.

"Eso .. eso.. estuvo bien" Se atascó un poco de lo increíble que había sido. La camarera tenía razón, besaba mejor que Genma. La conversación se pausó un poco mientras se recomponían. El jounin le miró con una sonrisa en su boca que el gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas habría envidiado. Que lástima que no pudiera verla.

"Sakura, ¿quieres verme?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"No, no todavía" susurró, con una sonrisa divertida.

Él sonrió. El juego continuaría, pero, quizás, la naturaleza del mismo había cambiado.

Lentamente, ella bajó de sus rodillas con cuidado y manteniendo la camisa cerca de su cuerpo se sentó a su lado. Él se echó hacia atrás apoyado en sus manos y la chica se acercó y puso sus piernas por encima. Frotando sus puntos ligeramente, Kakashi miró sus piernas "¿Te duele? ¿Quieres un poco de hielo?" la miró a los ojos "¿Hay algo que quieras?"

Sakura sintió la débil tentación de pedirle otra vez el chakra del sharingan e inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios. Pero enseguida decidió que no debería dejar que lo supiera.

"Oh, casi lo olvidaba, tengo algo para ti" El ninja se levantó lentamente dejando que quitara las piernas y se deslizó dentro de la cocina para sacar algo de un armario.

_Lo hiciste _pensó ella con una sonrisa. No tenía que haber dejado que se alejara. El deseo por otro beso estaba rozando la superficie.

Volviendo a su sitio, le alargó una caja de madera con un lazo rojo. Ella la abrió descubriendo que había una botella de un vino bastante caro y difícil de conseguir. Era su favorito.

"Pensé que cuando llegaras a ANBU podríamos compartirlo" sonrió.

"Tienes más confianza en mí que yo misma" dijo, y le devolvió una mirada indecisa "gracias Kakashi" se inclinó y beso sus labios cubiertos por la máscara.

"¿Por qué no te saco a tomar algo? Es tu cumpleaños" sonrió y trató de poner la imagen de ella sentada encima de él estirando su camiseta hacia abajo fuera de su mente. Pensó que estar en público sería una buena idea antes de que le desgarrara la camisa.

"No tengo ropa" dijo distraídamente.

"Te dejo un par de pantalones. Podemos correr a tu casa y te cambias"

"¿Puedo quedarme la camisa?" sonrió mientras se llevó los puños a la nariz para aspirar su fragancia, muy reciente ahora por su contacto. ¿Progresaría, o sería en esencia, sólo un beso de cumpleaños? Sería excitante descubrirlo.

"Claro"

"Vale, vamos"

El ninja le dio un par de pantalones para que se los pusiera, eran grandes y tenían dos bolsillos enormes a los lados. Se rió de cómo iba, los pantalones le colgaban por la cadera. Fue al baño y recogió su ropa que colgaba de la cortina del baño y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos. Recogió la caja del vino y se apresuraron a salir del apartamento.

Cuando salieron fuera, vieron que la lluvia se estaba convirtiendo en llovizna y que no había necesidad de correr. Sakura todavía estaba sonriendo mientras cruzaba la calle chapoteando. Pensando secretamente maneras de que volviera a besarla, ella encabezaba la pequeña excursión hasta su apartamento.

Kakashi miraba alrededor mientras caminaban y se dio cuenta de que algo parecía fuera de lo normal. Había tres hombres viniendo por la calle con largas capas y grandes sombreros de paja. Caminaban despacio, como si volvieran de una larga y dura jornada.

Kakashi se paró, y Sakura se paró en frente de él. La ninja se volvió para ver que es lo que miraba el jounin.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Él la miró.

"¿Kakashi?"

_Fue divertido mientras duró_, pensó el ninja. "Ha vuelto"

"¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando?" Le miró perpleja, y comenzó a mirar alrededor.

Uno de los tres hombres se paró a corta distancia mientras los otros continuaban. Lentamente levantó la cabeza, quitándose el sombrero y revelando su cara. Mirando la ropa con que los dos iban vestidos, particularmente la kunoichi del pelo rosa.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron.

"¿Sasuke?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Sé que no tengo perdón xD, entre una cosa y otra he tenido esto super abandonado y he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, ni que decir tiene que intentaré subir el cuarto mucho antes xD y más en el momento tan interesante en el que se ha quedado. Gracias a Daiskydes que me ayudó con este y espero que os haya gustado ;).

Y para quien sigua Indecisa aún no sé cuando lo continuaré, pero no hay intención de abandonarlo.

PD: y gracias a todas por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado, me han animado mucho a seguirlo ;).


End file.
